


Frozen

by EnergyEmber



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Day After Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Family, Family Bonding, Mention of Death, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergyEmber/pseuds/EnergyEmber
Summary: The storm to bring about a new ice age was underway and all Alfred could do was sit by his dying brother's side. (A small snippet of an idea that I got while watching The Day After Tomorrow. I love watching movies/shows that involve our Earth and thinking about what the Hetalia characters would be doing in those situations.)





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> The storm to bring about a new ice age was underway and all Alfred could do was sit by his dying brother's side. 
> 
> This is a small snippet of an idea that I got while watching The Day After Tomorrow. I love watching movies/shows that involve our Earth and thinking about what the Hetalia characters would be doing in those situations. This is something I wrote a while ago and just never posted online. I have a lot of stories like that but I thought I finally take the plunge and post them here. Even if no one reads it, I want to give someone the opportunity. Plus it was thanks to other writers on here who aren't afraid to post their work no matter how short the story is.

Alfred F. Jones was wrapped in layers upon layers of clothing, rubbing his hands together desperately trying to defrost his purple fingers as he looked up at the clouded sky. The snow kept coming down, and he knew it was only getting worse. He could feel the temperature continue to drop as thousands of his citizens died in the storm that had engulfed the entire world. His insides were numb, and a throbbing pain banged against his temples as he paced inside the make shift hospital shelter, ignoring all of the stares he was receiving. Laying in one of the cots, wrapped in so many blankets one could hardly tell a person was under them anymore, was his unconscious brother who's skin had turned a blue-ish shade and his breathing was shallow. When the storm first hit, America was in Washington D.C. spending some time with his twin, Canada. It wasn't long before Matthew had collapsed, his skin ice cold. Soon after his boss had ordered an evacuation of the southern half of his nation. Alfred was ashamed to admit that Matthew and himself were one of the first to be moved to the U.S. refugee camp in Mexico. He was America, the hero! Not some coward that abandoned his people at the first sign of danger. Pulling on his blonde hair in frustration, which didn't help his headache, he looked over at the unconscious form of his brother. He felt so torn between going out in the storm himself to rescue his citizens and staying by his brother's side. America knew his people were strong, that they would survive this, but Canada was getting hit far worse.

"Thank God you were with me when it hit, at least I can keep you safe," he whispers to himself, disgusted with how helpless he felt. He jumped a little as a hand pushed down on his shoulder, and he turned to see a browned hair man with dark green eyes staring back in concern.

"Ah! Mexico, dude! Don't sneak up on me like that," Alfred says his signature smile back on his face.

"America your boss needs you. Something's happened," the man says.

"Ah, right, okay." He takes one more look at his brother; Matt's small polar bear was curled up asleep at his master's feet, before following his fellow nation out into the cold.

Alfred found himself in shock standing in the crowded shelter that had become his government's temporary headquarters, it was pretty warm inside especially with all the people moving about in the cramped space, but he couldn't stop shivering. 

"He's dead, the president died?" he says staring at the vice-president, his new boss. "But why didn't I feel it? I should have felt it."

The nation couldn't stop trembling, for days now he had been feeling his people fall one by one to this terrible storm, this second ice-age, so many deaths that he couldn't even distinguish when his own boss' light went out. His heart felt numb. 

"Uh, do you have a landline I could use? My cell phone's not working," Alfred asks shaking off his cold thoughts, putting on his idiotic smile. He had been trying to call England on and off since this whole mess started and the idiot wouldn't pick up. He couldn't get a hold of any of the European counties, it seemed the hero was on his own for this crisis.

"I'm afraid not, practically all communication is down," his new boss says.

"Oh! Well that’s fine, I'll just try again later," he says turning to leave. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his chest, like a frozen knife was shoved into his heart as the cold ate away at him, and then his knees gave way underneath him. The eye of the storm had finally hit his shores, as America blacked out.


End file.
